Heartbreak
by QueenKas
Summary: Can you make it to the end? Round 4 - The end Alice Prewett's relationship.


**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters of Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Alice was fourteen when Remus had first asked her to accompany him to Hogsmeade. She had never spent much time with the quieter of the marauders, but they were considered school friends since she was best friends with Lily and he was friends with James.

It was a frustrating first date since his best friend Sirius kept interjecting himself into the date. Alice didn't know why but Sirius believed that as Remus' best friend it gave him the right. Alice was thrilled when Remus finally snapped and send the prankster on his way. She wouldn't admit this to anybody, but she found his confidence sexy and wanted to see more.

Their relationship progressed quickly. The Remus spent less time with the marauders and started joining her and Lily in the library for study sessions. It caused friction between Remus and Sirius and Sirius maintained that Alice was no good for Remus however that didn't bother her much, they never got along anyways.

The couple snuck away whenever possible and snuck kisses in the hallways in between classes. Alice was on cloud nine. Remus was the perfect gentleman, never pushing for more. He was kind and funny and he kept her on her toes. There was just one problem.

Every few weeks Remus would disappear with his friends and come back looking pale and exhausted. She questioned him on what he was doing but he just brushed it off and said they were practicing their spell work and pushing their boundaries.

Alice tried her best to ignore the oddity. She truly did. However, they had been dating for a year and Remus continued to go on these excursions and Alice knew, deep in her gut that he was lying to her.

"Remus" she said one afternoon. They were alone in the library, since it was a beautiful Saturday, and she took her chance, "Please tell me where you run off to every month"

"Alice, I told you already" Remus rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I know you're lying" she spat out through a clenched jaw, "Is there someone else?" she asked, desperately hoping that wasn't the case.

She was relieved when Remus looked truly shocked that she would accused him of such, it soothed her worried nerves but didn't not get rid of them.

"Of course, not…I love you Alice, how can you even ask me that" he said and for a brief moment he contemplated telling her the truth.

"If you love me than tell me…I can't take the secrets anymore. I tried following you one night but you disappeared into the forest." Alice admitted. She was ashamed that she had sunk so low, but it was driving her crazy.

"You what?" he shouted. Madam Pince shushed him and Remus apologized quickly before he turned back to his girlfriend, "You shouldn't have done that. Don't follow me again Alice" he ordered her.

Alice bristled at being scolded as if she was a child, "It's driving me crazy! Tell me right now Remus. We can't continue a relationship this large obstacle. We need to trust one another…don't you trust me?" she asked. She didn't want to end things with Remus, but she just couldn't see a future together with him hiding such a huge secret from her.

Alice was heartbroken when Remus remained silent. Tear pooled in her eyes and she fought them valiantly only to succumb. Tears left trails down her cheeks and Alice rushed to pack up her books.

"I'm sorry Remus. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me. I think we should take a step back. Let me know if you can lower you're walls enough to let me in…I do love you Remus" she sobbed and ran out of the library.

Remus was rooted to his chair. He clenched his eyes closed and tried to erase the image of the heartbroken woman from his mind but all he could do was replay her sob over and over again in his mind. He loved her, truly he did, but he didn't want her to know his shameful secret. He believed that it would drive her away, but it looked like it didn't matter in the end, he drove her away with the secret.

* * *

Years passed, and Alice moved on with Frank. Remus moved on as well. He never entered another relationship and he would always hold a spot in his heart.

Alice and Frank married and had a son, Neville. Alice never found out what Remus' secret was, and Remus spent his days after Alice was hospitalized wondering what could have been and if he could have saved her.


End file.
